1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an oscillator, a manufacturing method of a circuit device and the circuit device.
2. Related Art
An oscillator using a vibrator (piezoelectric vibrator), such as a crystal vibrator or a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) vibrator, is developed. Since there are manufacture variations in characteristics of the vibrator, the characteristics of the vibrator are required to be inspected by performing overdrive inspection, drive level characteristic inspection or the like.
JP-A-2001-7648 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a piezoelectric oscillator in which after a crystal vibrator and an oscillation circuit are mounted in the same container, the level characteristic inspection of the crystal vibrator can be performed.
In the piezoelectric oscillator disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the characteristics of the vibrator are required to be inspected after the oscillator is assembled and after the oscillation circuit is changed into an inspection mode. Thus, there is a problem that the time and the number of steps required for the inspection are increased. Besides, there is a problem that an equipment for changing the oscillation circuit into the inspection mode is also required.